La mort de Bobo Robot
by Thelxinoe
Summary: Parce qu'elle est inéluctable, la Mort arrive aussi pour Bobo Robot. [toutes mes excuses pour ce truc en cacahuètes uniquement inspiré de Teen Titans GO]


**Un délire probablement aussi bien construit qu'un épisode de Teen Titans Go (en cacahuète, donc), mais qui me fait rigoler. J'espère que vous aussi ─ enjoy !**

* * *

En allant ouvrir la porte ce jour-là, l'ampoule de Bobo Robot s'alluma d'incrédulité. En face de lui se tenait une silhouette décharnée, lugubre, dont l'aura obscure contrastait avec la brillance de sa faux.

La Mort.

Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait à la Tour des Titans. Avec les années, elle était presque devenue une habituée des lieux. Mais, de la bande de héros, il ne restait plus personne ; d'où la perplexité de Bobo Robot.

─ Douleurdouleurdouleur ? lança-t-il de sa voix de métal éraillé.

Bobo Robot regretta à cet instant que Cyborg n'ait jamais eu le temps de le configurer à utiliser d'autres mots. Toutefois, la Mort sembla comprendre la question derrière la rengaine.

─ Je suis venue pour toi, Bobo Robot, déclama-t-elle d'une voix qui aurait donné la chair de poule au robot, s'il avait eu un épiderme.

─ Douleurdouleurdouleur, affirma Bobo Robot avec véhémence.

─ Tu as beau le nier, ton heure a sonné. Ne sens-tu pas tes écrous s'encrasser, tes lames se rouiller, tes boulons se gripper ?

─ Doul…

Bobo Robot s'interrompit et s'examina. C'était vrai. A force de ne plus torturer personne depuis belle lurette, il avait non seulement perdu l'habitude de l'exercice, mais aussi celle de s'entretenir les instruments. Pour un peu, il aurait presque juré que son ampoule était sur le point de défaillir.

─ Douleurdouleurdouleur… concéda-t-il tristement.

─ Te voici raisonnable. Je m'en vais donc te libérer du poids de ton existence. Mais en échange, tu dois te dépouiller de tes souvenirs.

À peine la Mort avait-elle dit cela, qu'en guise d'assentiment, la machine fit choir scie, marteau, aiguille, seringue, chignole, plumeau, bref, le contenu entier de sa trousse du Parfait Petit Bricoleur Junkie. Sauf le plumeau, qui lui était réservé aux tortures guiliguilesques.

À ce souvenir, l'ampoule de Bobo Robot vacilla. Il y avait longtemps, trop longtemps qu'il avait chatouillé quelqu'un. Le dernier avait été Changelin, qui désirait mourir de rire. Soucieux d'accomplir au mieux sa tâche, Bobo Robot avait pris la consigne à la lettre… et n'avait compris le côté irréversible de son action qu'en voyant Cyborg pleurer son ami.

─ Dou-ou-ou-ou-ou-leuuuuuur, sanglota le robot de toutes ses plaques de métal.

─ C'est bien. Libère-toi de ce qui te lie encore à ton passé, intima la Mort. Rappelle-toi comment les autres Titans t'ont abandonné.

L'ampoule de Bobo Robot faiblit, presque à s'éteindre, filament à peine incandescent. La Faucheuse avait raison : le décès de Changelin avait conduit la bande des Titans à leur perte. Inconsolable, Cyborg avait tenté d'annihiler sa douleur en se débarrassant de ce qui lui restait d'humanité. Les machines ne souffraient pas, elles. Alors il avait transféré sa conscience dans un des ordinateurs de la CIA, et laissé le reste de son corps à pourrir. La Mort s'en était emparée – c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle venait à la Tour.

La troisième fut pour Raven. Les disparitions si rapprochés des deux meilleurs amis de la Tour l'avaient affectée plus que son indifférence – vernis plus que carapace – ne pouvait supporter. Elle se mit à passer la totalité de son temps à méditer, comme pour compenser une absence qui jamais ne serait comblée. Jour après jour sous la capuche parme, ses traits se creusaient, ses yeux se vidaient, son âme s'en allait. Rien n'y fit, pas même les tentatives de ses amis… la Mort eut à peine à la faucher : Raven avait déjà rejoint les cieux plus heureux de la Conscience Collective.

La vie à la Tour – ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait – prit alors une toute autre tournure. Il y eut comme un regain de résilience, une rage de vivre envers et contre tout. Éternelle dichotomie : après Thanatos, l'essor d'Éros… Plus que la Justice, l'Amour primait. Au plus grand bonheur de Robin, Starfire accepta de sortir avec lui, et au bout de quelques rendez-vous, les deux Titans formaient un couple officiel. Ce furent de beaux jours à la Tour… mais le bonheur a un goût hélas trop fugace.

Starfire sut la première. Malgré tout l'amour que Robin lui vouait, ils ne pouvaient rester ensemble. On ne construit pas un couple sur le manque, ni en refuge au malheur. Plus que leurs différences, la facticité de leur amour, bricolé comme un bouclier-pansement face au monde, vouait leur couple à l'échec. Son retour à Tamarran brisa Robin, qui se lança à corps perdu dans la lutte contre le Crime.

─ À corps perdu, oui, c'est bien l'expression qui convient, déclara brusquement la Mort, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette des souvenirs du robot – et paraissait même s'en délecter, à en juger par le cliquetis de sa mâchoire.

─ Douleur ? Douleur ?

─ Ah ? Tu ne sais donc pas ce qui est arrivé à Robin ? s'amusa la Mort de sa mâchoire de plus en plus sardonique. Laisse-moi t'en informer alors…

À cet instant, Bobo Robot aurait bien plongé sa perceuse dans la gorge squelettique, pour ne pas avoir à entendre la suite d'une histoire qu'il devinait mal finir. Mais comme il s'était débarrassé de tout...

Il capitula.

─ À ce que la rumeur colporte, ce cher Boy Wonder tenait de plus en plus du Boy Wreckage au fil des jours… Évidemment. À trop noyer son chagrin dans la bouteille, on ne peut finir qu'en épave. Sa dernière mission avec Batman sur le yacht du Pingouin tenait plus du naufrage titanesque que de l'arrestation de malfrat en règle… Batman en était si mécontent qu'il a profité de la confusion pour noyer son acolyte. Enfin, ce sont les bruits qui courent… en tous cas, j'ai bien récupéré son âme en détresse au-dessus de Gotham.

─ Douleur… se lamenta Bobo Robot.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait espéré. Certes, il n'avait pas vu Robin à la Tour depuis fort longtemps, mais, comme lui rappelait souvent Cyborg : « pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles. » Tant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il advenait de Robin, c'était l'espoir qui restait en vie.

Il ne lui restait désormais plus rien.

Bobo Robot immobilisa ses chenilles, rangea ses bras métalliques dans sa carcasse. Eut un dernier « douleur » pour la postérité.

Puis éteignit son ampoule pour de bon.

D'un coup de pied, la Faucheuse fit s'effondrer la carcasse de métal. Enleva son costume. Reprit son identité de Brother Blood et eut pour tout éloge funèbre :

─ Il en aura fallu, du temps, pour venir à bout de ces satanés Titans ! Mais pour une fois, tu as été réussi ta mission, cher acolyte !


End file.
